


Birthday Cake: The Proposal

by Rickyclark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Birthday Cake, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Feelings, Gay Sex, Grinding, Lapdance, Large Cock, Licking, Lube, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Moaning, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Sex Toys, Strapping, Surprise Party, Surprises, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: Brett has been dating Mason for a few years now. He finally thinks it’s time to propose: Brett takes Mason to a secret party in which there is a big cake with someone inside, specifically a dancer, to come out and start grinding on him. But what Mason doesn’t know is that the person inside is not what he expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little dirty but hey everybody has a dirty mind enjoy ;)

“Brett come on…..I can’t see…..Take your hands away from my eyes….Where are you taking me?”. 

 

“Stop asking questions were almost there. This is going to be the best time of your life”. Brett growled for affect. 

 

“See since you growled it makes me even more nervous. I know the type of guy you are. All those surprises that you planned for me in the past ended up with me half naked, blindfolded, tied to the bed, dripping some sweat. Acting like we were in a 50 Shades of Grey movie. You know my wrists still hurt from that. But my ass felt amazing”. Brett laughed. 

 

“You know when you were talking about you being sweaty in the bed”. 

 

“Yeah”. "That wasn’t sweat”. “What was it?” Mason asked worriedly. 

 

“To late were already inside. Hey guys”. He said to his pack. 

 

“Mason take a seat here and I’ll be right back…..BOYS” He yelled. “Get him strapped. Hope you like your surprise”. 

 

“What is it?” Mason asked with concern in his voice. 

 

“It's a surprise. You’ll love it, I promise”. He said with an evil grin on his face. As much as Mason wanted to run out of the club he knew Brett wouldn’t do anything to extraordinary. Right? 

 

Within a few minutes a big cake the size of a house rolled and stopped right in front of Mason. Mason looked at both packs, with his head filled with many questions and concerns. What does Brett have planned for him? He just hopes that whatever was in the cake wouldn’t be that bad. But he was wrong. What came out of the box was the most explicit thing he’d ever seen in his life. But he also thought it was funny. Until the man started grinding on him. 

 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN". The DJ yelled. "I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST TIME BRETT WILL EVER GET LAID” the pack laughed. “BUT HE WANTED TO SURPRISE HIS BOYFRIEND. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET'S GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO…….DRUM ROLL PLEASE”. 

 

Both packs started to stomp their feet on the ground while simultaneously howling. 

 

“THE ONE AND ONLY…..DIRTY NIPPLE TWISTER WHIPPER”. 

 

The crowd started cracking up when they saw a man, that probably was old enough to be someone's grandfather, come out with a thong that only covered half of his penis with both balls sticking out. 

 

“Wow” Mason thought as he stared at it. The thing was dangling uncontrollably, back and forth as it hit the inside of the man’s thighs. But he couldn’t stop staring at it. The old man was gifted. For a guy his age, to have a dick that big. His dick might as well have its own TV show called "Dick of the Jungle”. The cast members would be all of the dick sizes in order. 5inch, 6inch, 7inch and so on. Then it would be the old man’s dick the “15incher”. 

 

The disclaimer would be “If you want to have a dick this big, rub it for good luck. And how much come, comes out of it determines how big it will be”. You best believe that someone like Perez Hilton would be in line for that. Not every guy is as lucky as this old man in front of him. Mason had to remind himself to ask the man how his dick became so big. 

 

But that’s besides the point. The man was walking closer to Mason. This wasn’t going to end well. 

 

The man opened his legs wide enough so he could wrap himself around Mason’s legs. The man started grinding on him. Mason didn’t know why but the old man's grinding was giving him a hard on. Mason started laughing. 

 

Stiles, Scott, Jackson, and Derek all started getting hard on’s. Derek looked at Jackson, Jackson looked at Scott, Scott looked at Stiles, Stiles looked at Derek. They all smiled they knew that once they went home they would have a foursome. But they all turned their attention to Brett. Stiles said “This is great but when are you proposing. Cause I told you that we all needed to fuck tonight. All of our dick’s are begging for release. The only person that isn’t having fun is Liam”. 

 

They all looked at Liam in the corner not enjoying himself. Brett forgot. It probably wasn’t a good thing to bring Liam to a club with horny gay guys but whatever. He would’ve seen it sooner or later. He remembered one time when Liam walked in and saw Mason sucking Brett’s dick. 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

Mason turned around and saw Liam’s jaw wide open with a disgusted look on his face. 

 

“Well you can join if you want” Brett grinned. 

 

Mason opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was Brett’s cum. It dripped down Mason’s chin, going down his body and onto the sheets. Brett wasn’t trying to waste any of it. He licked the sheets and the cum on Mason’s chin. Making sure he got all of it. 

 

“I’m just going to go. Catch you later Mase”. 

 

Liam turned around with his hand over his eyes and tried to walk out the room. But he only succeed by slamming into the door and falling on the ground, face planting in a pile of dildos of sizes that scientists couldn't even explain. While Liam was on the ground trying to comprehend what is happening he feels something in his hand. He turns his head to see lube in it, dripping from his fingers. Liam looked back at Brett and Mason laughing at him without trying to help him. 

 

“EWW”. Liam screamed. He tried to get up but there was lube everywhere. Every time he got up he would immediately fall down and made a bigger mess by accidentally squirting more onto himself. He’d even gotten some in his mouth. Liam finally was able to get up. He didn’t even say bye to Mase, he just ran out and left. Brett heard Liam slip down the steps and finally run out their apartment. 

 

Poor Liam, Mason thought but he continued to suck Brett off causing his eyes to glow and moans to pour out of his mouth. He’ll make it up to Liam later by buying him a dildo or at least a flesh light, you know, since he’s straight, sadly. Sorry ladies he’s with Hayden now. 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

Brett tapped the old man’s shoulder and told him to get off. Brett kinda felt bad for Mason. For the man’s balls to be slapping him in the face. But now it was time, to propose. 

 

“Uhhh. Why did you make him stop?”. Mason said untying himself. “He was so good”. Brett kissed him with a smirk. 

 

“There something more important that I wanted to show you”. “What?” Mason’s big brown eyes met his with excitement. 

 

Brett always had a hard time expressing his feelings. And when it came to Mason it made things even worse. 

 

“I l…..”………….“You what?”………...“I lo….”. Mason gave him a stern look. “I lov…..”……….“Just spit it out already!!!!!”. “I love you”. Brett finally let out. He bent down in front of him, with his eyes glowing. “Will you marry me?” 

 

“No” Mason said knowing that Brett could tell he was lying. 

 

Brett stood up and put the ring on Mason’s finger. “Jerk”. “I wonder who I got it from”. Brett looked at Mason “Well it wasn’t from me because….”. 

 

Mason put a finger on Brett’s lips, which had cake on it. Brett licked it clean, like there was a prize inside. He’d been practicing a lot with Mason’s dick so he knows a few things or 2. 

 

“Just kiss me you idiot. Before I call Corey and see if he wants to……”. Brett cut's him off. Needless to say Brett kissed him.

 

The End


End file.
